What are we waiting for?
by Rosalyn Marie
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Booth brings over Thai food after a hard case, and when the radio gets turned on.. well read and find out. :  PS I suck at summaries...


_Author's Note: This was inspired by the commercial for Bones on TNT. I then listened to the song Animal by Neon Trees like a zillion times, and came up with this story. So, I hope you like it :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, TNT, or the lyrics to the song Animal. If I did own Bones, Hannah would not be there and this situation would have already happened, or happen soon. :D_

* * *

It had been one of those cases. The evidence was there, but they couldn't find the killer. Finally after about a day they connected all the dots and it led back to the murderer, who they picked up immediately. Booth got a confession out of him pretty fast, and finally the case was closed.

As Brennan sat in her apartment, she thought about all the other unidentified bodies in Limbo, who all had cases that deserved to be solved. "Another long day tomorrow." she sighed to herself. Sometimes she doubted that she was "cut out" as Booth would say, for the job of solving horrific murders. Today was one of those days.

A knock on the door suddenly snapped her out of her reverie. "Bones open up it's me! My hands are kind of full here." It was Booth. She opened the door, and he walked in carrying a bag of food from their favorite Thai place, a six-pack beer for him, and a six-pack of special Moroccan beer for her.

She gratefully took the bag of food and her six-pack from him, and placed them on the coffee table. This was one of the reasons she didn't quit her job after each terrible case. She knew that Booth would always be there with Thai food and beer to sit and talk with her, and looking forward to that everyday was almost all she needed to stay sane.

"So, what's up Bones? Anything new since I've seen you last?" Booth said as he popped open a beer for each of them.

"Not much, seeing as we left the lab an hour ago." She said while opening the take-out containers and passing him food in exchange for her beer.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a minute or two while they ate their food and sipped their beers.

"Hey, how about we turn on the radio?" said Booth, as he got up to turn it on. "we can keep it on low volume, just as some nice background noise."

"Alright, I rather do enjoy the modern music artists have been creating nowadays."

They began to chat about music, and cases, and other things. All of a sudden Booth sprung up and rushed to turn the radio up.

"I absolutely love this song!" he said, and he began to sing along.

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
_

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive  
_

_I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh oh I want some more_  
_Oh oh what are you waiting for_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh I want some more_  
_Oh oh what are you waiting for_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

As Booth was singing, Brennan got up and was moving to the rhythm, listening to his great voice. She knew the song too, and decided to sing her favorite part.

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you_

_Oh oh I want some more_  
_Oh oh what are you waiting for_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh I want some more_  
_Oh oh what are you waiting for_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

"Wow Bones, I didn't think you liked this song! You have a pretty good voice by the way." Booth said with a smile as they both danced.

"Yes, I really enjoy this music."

Then they both sang together in perfect harmony, all the while slowly dancing closer to each other.

_Hush, hush The world is quiet  
Hush, hush We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

As they sang their eyes met, and the meaning of the song seemed to fit their situation perfectly. They stepped towards each other, and Booth quickly closed the small gap between them. At first it was a hesitant kiss, each person wondering if what they were doing was right. Soon all thoughts were forgotten as the kiss deepened, but finally broke apart before they died form lack of oxygen.

Looking into each other's eyes, they seemed to share a thought, or perhaps a mind. The song had continued to play, and as the last line faded away, they continued to stare, brown orbs into blue ones. Brennan leaned her head on Booth's chest and listened to his beating heart, while he rested his chin on her head. Then she softly spoke.

"What happens next?' she asked hesitantly, not knowing what kind of answer she wanted to receive. Of course she loved him, but did he feel the same, or was this just an in the moment kiss? "I don't want this to ruin everything, and have the FBI split us up over one stupid kiss." She whispered into his shirt, just loud enough to hear.

Taking two fingers, Booth gently lifted her chin up so that he could look directly into her eyes. "That was not just 'a stupid kiss,' Bones. I don't know if you felt it, but I sure know I did."

"I felt something, but I'm not sure what it was, or if it's good or bad," she said, looking back down to avoid his eyes. "I don't want to be split up. I would probably quit if that happened."

He lifted her chin once more, and spoke softly. "I love you Temperance Brennan, and I'll be damned if anyone tries to split us up."

This time, it was Brennan who leaned in to kiss him passionately.

* * *

Did you like it? love it? hate it? Please review! this is my first FanFic ever and it would mean alot! Thanks :)  
~Rosalyn


End file.
